


Bricks

by Bronzeflower



Series: Me, Projecting on Stephanie [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dissociation, Drabble, Short, dissociating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Yay. Dissociating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh

Stephanie feels fuzzy.

She feels disconnected, floating away, away to another world that doesn’t exist.

She rests her hand on a wall, running her fingers across the hard brick.

She could feel the roughness, but her mind still floated away to where she could not reach it.

**Author's Note:**

> Been feeling kind of meh lately, but whatever


End file.
